


The Melancholy Of Sakunami Kousuke

by Psychofreak29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I swear this ship needs more love, Just dorks being dorks, Love Confessions, M/M, Melancholy, i need more kogasaku content in life, they're too cute, unplanned confession, why are all my otps rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychofreak29/pseuds/Psychofreak29
Summary: The libero of Date Tech has had a really bad day- starting from getting rained on, to being picked on by his friends.A certain setter wants to help but ends up saying something he shouldn't have.Will the feeling of Melancholy ever go away? Or will it be replaced by another feeling??





	The Melancholy Of Sakunami Kousuke

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute ship that needs more love don'tcha think?? The height difference and all. Helpimfallingintorarepairhellagain------------ *flips table* jdmxmkxmxjxnckznalmdosncndfkcodjxhaist
> 
> Enough on me falling--- hope you'll enjoy this story~☆
> 
> P.s. they're ooc as hell------*slapped* ouch

It was a bright and sunny morning as the libero of Datekogyou High Volleyball Club walks to school. Fortunately, it had seemed like nothing bad was gonna happen.

Nothing could go wrong, right? 

No, everything can go wrong. The bright sky suddenly got cloudier and cloudier and heavy rain starts to fall. The raven ran as fast as he can to Date Tech, hoping that he'll get there without getting soaked. 

He did, in fact, get soaked.

He sighed as he slumped into his chair. "I guess I'm not so lucky today.." he thought. He was too deep in his thoughts to notice the small fight happening in front of him. He snapped out of his thoughts as someone accidentally crashed into his table.

"Ouch..Kousuke-kun! I'm really sorry!"

Turns out it was one of his close friends, Kairi Yuuto.

The libero blinked, processing what had just happened. "Yuuto-kun... it's fine." The two tidied up the messy table. After a while of talking, Yuuto went back to his class while Sakunami starts reading a book he had brought with him.

As Yuuto goes out of the room, peeking through the door was Koganegawa. He walked in the class and greeted Sakunami. "Yo, Saku-kun." Sakunami looked up from the book, to see a wide smile on the tall setter's face.

"Oh hey Kogane-kun." He answered simply. "Rough morning?" "You could say so." Kogane sat down on his chair, right behind Sakunami. "Just take it easy, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine."

Everything, in fact, did not went as Sakunami had hoped. Certain turns of events had made him get a bunch of bruises, get scolded for something he didn't do, and getting picked on by his friends. Koganegawa helped the libero everytime, but Saku was already sick of it- sick of being a burden to others, of course.

He has had enough. He walked inside the gym just as Futakuchi was going to go outside. The senior's face lit up immediately. He may had thought that something happened to their "precious" libero until he became late.

"Koucchi!!" The spiker exclaimed. "Oh my god i thought something had happened to you are you okay why do you have thise bruises did something happen like i presumed-" His rant was thankfully stopped by Aone, as the blocker gave a small nod to the libero as he dragged Futakuchi back inside.

Just as he went in, a ball hit his head. He rubbed his head in dismay, thinking that maybe practice will bring more bad luck. Well, he is used to getting hit by balls flying around everyday, so that's just fine. He stretched and warmed up, entering the court as soon as he finished.

Practice went like usual. His plays weren't affected by his currently bad luck, so that's one thing to be thankful for. The raven might have gotten some new bruises here and there, but it's nothing he couldn't handle.

After practice, Sakunami walked to the school's gardens and sat there for a while. He laid down, staring at the blue sky above him. He felt peaceful, for once on that day.

Just as Sakunami was enjoying the peace, footsteps could be heard coming towards him. The black-haired libero opened his formerly closed eyes, and saw the same wide smile that he had saw earlier in the morning. "Hey, Kogane-kun."

The giant setter sat beside him. "Hey. How's those bruises? Are you okay?" He asked, visibly concerned. "I'm okay." Sakunami answered, sighing. 

"You know, bad luck happens a lot!" Kogane started. "Like, that one time i happen to bump into Oikawa-san at the spring high!" Sakunami chuckled at the memory- the giant setter rambled on and on about bumping into the "great king" who was latched onto their ace's arms for the whole minute he was there.

"Not to mention those times where i would trip over nothing"  
"That's true" "same with times when i would mess up the toss, miss the ball by a little when recieving, failing to confess to you, getting scolded a lot, and stuff like that- so don't worry!!"

Hearing that, Sakunami felt a little bit relieved- but it doesn't change that he was surprised by the third sentence. The libero stares at the setter in surprise.

Koganegawa seems to have noticed. 

"Wait- did i just said what i think i said?"

"U-uh, what?" Sakunami, as an easily embarrased person, is stammering, trying to think of words to get rid of the awkward moment.

"Sorry! But...i might as well just tell ya." The blonde said, holding both of Sakunami's hands and looking at him in the eyes.

"I've liked you for a long time. I've tried to confess a lot of times but it always failed. I-it's okay if you don't accept my feelings tho! I'm fine with anything!!"

The red-faced raven avoids the other's gaze by looking at the ground, stuttering and lost in words. He takes a deep breath and sighed before answering.

"K-kogane-kun... I've....liked you for a while too."

The blonde beams in happiness and squeezes Sakunami's hand. "So...be my boyfriend??"

Sakunami could feel his face getting hotter from each second. But despite that, he smiled widely, nodding. "Sure."

"H-how can you not be flustered?!"  
"Hehe~"

The giant setter hugs the smaller one, and caresses his face gingerly. The raven giggled, and returned the hug as the other lifts his chin and kisses him on the lips. Saku gasps in surprise, but he returns the kiss not long after.

As they parted for air, Sakunami's face is already crimson red while he stutters. "U-uh u-u-um er..." his face brightens even more as the setter called him cute.

Suddenly, the bushes near them moved. Sakunami yelped and instinctively moved behind Koganegawa. Not long after, something grey and green went out of the bushes.

"Wait- the whole team?!" Kogane exclaimed. Turns out that the whole team were eavesdropping on them rhis whole time- much to sakunami's dismay. Futakuchi had tripped and it causes the whole team- including their manager and coach- to fall out of their hiding spot. Aone, who lays on top of the said spiker, looked at the suffocating brunette under him.

"....."

"Aone! Get. Off. Meeeeeee!!"

"Serves you right Futakuchi"

"OI"

The two first-years looked at the pile of players in front of them. All the second years were tangled up with each other while Fukiage, Nametsu, and Coach Oiwake laughed at them. It couldn't be helped, as Sakunami and Koganegawa started laughing too.

"Congratulations, you two!" Futakuchi managed to choke out under the weight of Aone. "And h-help....me........anyone...."

No, nobody did help. The 5 people standing were just laughing like crazy as the second years try to untangle themselves.

"No way in hell we'll help ya" Nametsu said as she walked away, cackling. The coach is taking pictures of the pile of second years while also laughing (the other don't know that he sent those pictures to the other teachers though.)

The 5 not-tangled people walked back to the gym for extra practice, while the tangled-up people....

"Get off!"  
"But ur comfy"  
"Am not"  
"I'm suffocating"  
"Good then"  
"No it isn't"  
"....."  
"AONEEE!!! GET OOFFFF"  
"Pfft"  
"Don'tchu laugh at me"  
"Oh he is laughing at you"  
"Hey!"

After returning back into the gym, Sakunami chuckled quietly. 

"I guess all the bad luck earlier has its own good side."


End file.
